Since the introduction of vinyl siding, it has become a very popular and cost effective method for exterior protection and decoration for exterior building or structure walls or wall sheathings (hereinafter collectively referred to as “walls”). Typically, siding is comprised of vinyl or aluminum (hereinafter collectively referred to as “siding”), and comes in many different colors, textures, profiles and styles. The ease of installation, limited lifetime warranties available, and the convenience of this relatively maintenance-free exterior wall guard and decorator have driven demand and usage of siding year after year in both commercial and residential markets.
Although vinyl siding serves as effective and attractive wall protection, there is a significant problem with how the system deals with building elements that require openings in the wall and siding, including but not limited to openings for windows and doors (hereinafter collectively referred to as “wall openings”). To permit expansion and contraction of the siding that naturally occurs due to varying temperature and weather conditions, the siding requires space between the siding and the outer periphery of the building component installed in the wall opening (hereinafter referred to as “siding space”). This requirement prohibits the use of a caulking material to close and seal gaps between the siding and the outside perimeter of the building component in the wall opening to prevent water infiltration behind the siding. Thus, J-channels are installed around the perimeter of the wall openings to cover the siding space, and are an aesthetically, and functionally necessary component of siding installation.
However, when it rains, water cascades down the siding above the wall opening and collects in the J-channels, which are typically three-quarters (%) or one inch (1), around the perimeter of wall openings. Water then collects and drains out of the J-channels and falls through the siding space, eventually draining behind the siding through the siding space where it saturates and damages internal building components. This problem is particularly acute in vinyl siding, which expands and contracts more than other types of siding with temperature and weather fluctuations thus, requiring greater siding space.
Because the water draining from the J-channels generally has run along the outer surface of the siding prior to collecting in the J-channels, dirt, dust, and other organic matter (collectively referred to as “matter”) is carried in the water flow and collects behind the siding. The matter is a food source for mold and other organisms that cause damage to building components. The larger the volume, velocity, and frequency of water, the quicker and greater the saturation of the wall, and the greater amount of matter that collects on, or even inside, the wall. This in turn damages not only the exterior wall, but also interior building components, not to mention promotes the growth of mold, increases the building's susceptibility to insect infestation, and raises indoor air quality concerns.
Due to the siding space required for expansion and contraction, water permeates behind vinyl and aluminum siding from the time it is first installed, but these leaks are mostly unnoticed until other, larger, more costly issues appear as a direct result of the continued water leakage and damage occurring each and every time it rains. This problem is greatly magnified at gable end walls and multiple story structures because of the large surface areas that collect and shed water. Walls that do not have a soffit above are also concerning because of the lack of an overhang to reduce the water volume that will cascade down the wall, where it is eventually collected by J-channels around wall openings and permitted to enter the building through the siding space. Additionally, large wall openings for over-sized windows and doors are ready sources of moisture related problems due to the water collection capacity of the over-sized length of J-channel required at the top of the wall opening, as are siding locks, where the excessive volume of water can collect and eventually flow over the top of the siding lock and then behind the siding where it saturates the wall sheathing and interior components of the wall.
While installing weather barrier material and/or flashing around wall openings prior to siding installation can alleviate some of the problems discussed herein, the frequent and large amounts of water directed behind the siding will saturate the wall sheathing and enter the wall through the many holes in the weather barrier and flashing materials that are created by the fasteners that are required to attach the siding and J-channel to the structure. Furthermore, because the fasteners are exposed to moisture with every precipitation they will eventually rust out leaving holes in the weather barrier and flashing materials permitting water to enter the wall through the fastener holes. Again, once between the wall and the siding, as well as inside the wall itself, the water causes water damage, rot, insect infestation and other moisture-caused problems that are costly to repair. The damage is typically most prevalent on the sides of the wall opening, under the J-channels around the wall opening, and the wall space located directly below the wall opening.
A method used to attempt to drain the water that migrates behind the siding are small drainage holes manufactured in the bottom edge of horizontal panel siding, which permits water to drain to the exterior of the siding. However, the large amounts of water collected by the J-channel and diverted behind the siding through the siding space can overwhelm the drainage holes, though, as the holes often cannot redistribute the water quickly enough to the outside surface of the siding. Mold, mildew and dirt can also clog the drainage holes, causing the overflow of water to overwhelm the drainage holes and wash between the siding and the wall, where it can eventually penetrate the wall itself through wall openings and fastener holes in the weather barrier and opening flashing details.
Moreover, many buildings are assembled without the installation of a weather barrier material or the recommended wall opening flashing details, which guarantees leakage and accelerates the damage caused by water permeation at wall openings. Indeed, even the most effective weather barrier material, flashing, drainage holes and installation methodology can be ineffective when subject to the large amounts of water that is collected by the J-channels and directed behind the siding through the siding space each and every time the building is subject to precipitation.